bardsongfandomcom-20200215-history
Touched by Death
Game Details You were marked by undeath even before you were born. Perhaps your mother was bitten by a vampire while pregnant, or one of your ancestors was a necromancer whose power tainted his legacy. Or maybe a lich's vile magic mingled with the threads of your fate. The source of your power, whatever its origins, carries a prejudicial infamy that inevitably affects the way you are seen by others. You may embrace this image, or maybe you have dedicated your life to overcoming the stigma of your birthright. Regardless, the stain of undeath is forever yours to bear. Strength of the Dead Starting when you choose this sorcerous origin at 1st level, you may add your proficiency bonus to all saving throw rolls against necromancy spells and the innate powers of the undead, even if it would not normally apply. If you would normally apply your proficiency bonus, the saving throw is made as normal. Undead Kinship Beginning at 1st level, you gain the ability to treat some undead as if they were still living for the purpose of your mind-affecting spells. Any undead that was once humanoid and has a Charisma score less than or equal to 8 + your Charisma modifier is considered both undead and humanoid for determining which mind-affecting spells can affect them. Visage of the Damned Starting at 6th level, you gain the ability to terrify a nearby foe at a glance. As your action, you may target an opponent in melee range, spend 2 sorcery points, and make a Charisma (intimidation) check with a DC equal to 10 + your opponents Charisma modifier. If successful, the target becomes frightened of you for 1d4 rounds. Incorporeal Movement Beginning at 14th level, you gain the ability to slip in and out of the ethereal plane like ghosts, specters, and wraiths. You can activate this ability as a bonus action, and for the next minute you can move through other creatures and objects as if they were difficult terrain. You take 1d10 force damage if you finish your turn inside of a solid object or creature. Field of Bones You can conjure the remains of the dead to impede your foes. Starting at 18th level, you can point to a location within 60 feet, spend 5 sorcery points, and use your action, to cause skeletal hands to spring up from the ground in a 20 foot square. When a creature enters the affected area for the first time on a turn or starts its turn there, the creature must make a Dexterity saving throw or take 1d6+2 slashing damage and be restrained by the hands until the spell ends. A creature that starts its turn in the area and is already restrained by the hands takes 1d6+2 damage. A creature restrained can use its action to make a Strength or Dexterity saving throw against your sorcerer spell DC to free itself. A character that makes its saving throw can move freely through the area for that round as if it were normal difficult terrain. This effects last for up to one minute so long as you continue to concentrate on it. Back to Sorcerers Category:Classes Category:Rules